To Save Ace
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: She's Ace Sister . She's his Bloodline Sister Or that's what they made her Believe . She Just Found out that she's not Ace's Real Sister . She made her Believe that it's alright she already have a Family the Whitebeards But here she is Trying to Convince her Split Personality that she Can Live without knowing her true bloodline but why she can't Convince herself? / Read More /
1. Chapter 1

I heaved a Sigh , Really Rookies get bolder don't they? . Tch Attacking Oyaji's Island Like that . They don't care anymore if it's Whitebeards or Not but for those who still have a Brain and choose which I Island they Attack , I thank them really Because I don't have to Go any of Oyaji's Island and protect them nor the Commanders

Oh I haven't Introduce myself Haven't I ? I m Rosella Maria D Portgas , 17th Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates Former Captain of Vine Pirates . I m Titled as Thorny Rose But My Specialty is Giant Vines I have the Bounty of 610 Million beli ,

" Commander We're Near The Moby Dick! " Venz Called out

" Hmm? Tell your Comrades . " I ordered

Seems Someone Have Spotted us Already .

I heard They found Someone And They Took Them On board with His Crew

* * *

I jumped to the Deck In front of Oyaji . Oh yeah I haven't said I can Fly too 'ya know . I Didn't wait for my Division Cuz they have to put our Ship inside and that takes a Lot of Work and I m too Lazy too Help

And Timingly an Axe fell on One of my big Thorny Vines

I distinguished the Vine and Look at the Attacker , My eyes Widened

" Ace? " I said Disbelievingly What the heck is he doing here

He looks Baffled too

Then My Division Called me out

" Oi Commander! You Should Help to you know! " Derence Complained

Then The Whole Crew Now Notice me and Ace

I looked to My Boyfriend which is Marco

like saying ' Why is he here? '

" Gurarara your here already Rose " Oyaji said

" Umm ... Care to Explain why is My Brother here? " I said

They raised there Eyebrows

" Why it isn't Obvious not look alike ? . Okay I admit it We don't Look alike " I admitted

" Wait Rose Why are you here ? " Ace asked Dumbfounded from why am I here

" You know Brother you should read The Newspaper more Oh maybe you don't even know what's A Newspaper . " I said with a smirk

With that he Frown

" Okay Okay . I m The 17th Division Commander and wait now that I realized Why do you have an Axe as far as I know your not the type who Use a Weapon " I said

Thatch Laughed " Maybe he's going to use it as a weapon on another of his Assassination " He said

His mouth Agape when he heard the 17th Division part

" Oh so that's your plan well good luck you will only make a Fool of yourself even if you don't have to you will always look like a fool " I said with a Smirk

He Protest but I just Ignored it and go to My Report

" Oh and Yeah here's your Axe I m too lazy to give it to the true owner " I said while I throw it Beside his Head that almost made him Faint I laughed at that

But before Everything I went to Marco and Kiss him on his lips with a hug

" I miss you~ " I said Indulging the Kiss

" I miss you too , yoi " He answered back with a kiss

With our doings Ace felt his blood boil he still needs to Protect his Sister even if she's older

Ace went on Their Middle and Separate them with this the Crew was thankful 'cuz they Swear they were about to Puke

" Will you leave my Sister " Ace said with a Dark tone threating to kill but Instead I ignored him and Continued what we're doing

" Oi What do you think your Doing to my Sister?! " He growled I chuckled

" Oi Ace will you Fuck off? , We're already together And I m Already on the Right Age to Have a Relationship andWhy do you Care? What happend to the I-Dont-Care-If-You-'ll-have-a-boyfriend Rule? " I asked Him with a Grin

~( Flashback )~

Ever Since I was Little I Receive Thousand 'S Letter of Admiration . Some Of them went On there Own and Ask for my hand . They'll ask Dadan first but of Course Them being Overprotective they Scared them

" Neh ... Ace Sabo . What do you think if I Answer one of these letters? and say Yes to them" I ask them

I m Older that Ace but still he's my Brother He Feels that He needs to Protect me From them . Tch Maybe Brotherly Complex I dunno -_-

" WHAT?! why would you do that?! " Ace said

" Hmm? but why I can't I can Do whatever I want too 'ya know " I said

" But not that! I won't let anyone Take you " He said

" I should be the one Protecting you 'ya know I m older " I said

" And I m the Boy I have a Responsibility on Taking care of you too ! " He said

" Dadan~! Ace is having a Brotherly Complex moment again! He won't let me have a Boyfriend~~! " I whined to Dadan

" Wha- I Don't Have A Brotherly Complex! I Don't Care If you'll have A Boyfriend! " He said Defensively while he turn away and face the other direction

" Promise? " I said He didn't answered

" So it settled From now on You won't care about my love status " I said with a smirk and walk to the forest to Hunt

" Neh.. What's a Boyfriend? Can I eat it? " Luffy said

I chuckled And Ruffled Luffy's hair

" Sabo~! I m tired Explaining things to Luffy! You Explain and yeah Explain the Where Baby's Come from part too " I said to Sabo before he protest I Flew out

~ ( End Of Flashback ) ~

" I never Agreed with that! " Ace shouted

" Hahaha then you have to Admit about your Brother Complex " I said with a grin then his face turned Red

" Whatever " He said while he vanish

With that I Laugh my Ass off

" I don't know you have a Brother , yoi " He said

" I didn't know your A Human I thought your a Pineapple " I said with a Smirk Thatch Laughed . Well were a Couple , But still it's fun to throw Insult at the First Division Commander

Marco Chuckled

" Your still the same , yoi " He Commented

" So what happend to Your Mission Rose " Oyaji Asked

" Oh Nothing Special just the same . just some Rookies and Of Coarse we Beat there Asses but I couldn't say that they were Easy . Some of us is Injured but nothing Worst " I said

" Well Rose will 'ya Fucking help us with the Damn ship or I'll have to Drag you here! " Alexandra Shouted from the port

" Ugh! Coming just shut your Fucking mouth! " I shouted then Rush to them

* * *

**Yeah I know I should've Update my Stories or Fix my other stories . But No here I am I made another Story . So Please Leave a Review! 3 -'v'-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san! **

**XxFire-PhoenixxX here! Sorry for the long wait 'cuz ya know this is not my prior story.. **

**Please check my other stories! **

**R&R  
**

* * *

I sat on the stool at the counter , Fingers playing as I waited for my food

When she smelled the mouth-watering food that was cooked by The self proclaimed 'Greatest Cook In the Seas ', Thatch placed it In front of me nicely

" Thanks Thatch " I said with a Smile

" Your welcome, So tell me.. Is Ace really your brother " He asked

I nodded as I dug into my plate rapidly putting the food in to my mouth

" Now easy there you may choke , yoi " Marco said making his presence noticeable

His Lips Pressed Against my Cheeks, Earning him a Glare

" Hey ! Don't steal a kiss just like that! " I shouted Licking the bits of food from my Lips

He smiled playfully

" Oh, But Who is the one Who always steal a kiss from me ? " He asked playfully

I smirked and press my Lips against his " Me Of Course " I answered back

" Oi Oi , Ace might see you two " Thatch said with a Smirk

I rolled my Eyes " He's Just Being immature I mean I m already old enough to have a love Life 'ya Know " I Said Crossing my arms to the man interrupted our kiss

He place his elbow at the counter

" So Are you Really Brothers? " Thatch Asked

' _**They Aren't Bitch '**_

Shut up Helena . Go away

" Yeah we are " I said

Obviously Marco, The One Who memorize me in just a Short time He noticed the tone I used. My eyes, that hid a Secret. The way my lips move, The way I cock My Head to the Taller man

Thatch Noticed that the Blonde was Observing The 17th Commander , It only means she's keeping something

" Don't worry Rose it's okay If you don't wanna say it " Thatch said

_**CRASH**_

" What was that the Brat Or the Marines? " One of the Men asked

Thatch Snorted

" Obviously its Ace, Assaulting Oyaji again really his So Persistent. He Needs To know When to Stop " Thatch Said

I Chuckled A bit

" Well He is A 'D' And He is Ace " I said with a smirk

I was about to stand up when Marco stopped me

" Now what are you hiding , yoi? " Marco asked a little bit worried, He knows that there's something bugging me

" Huh? What do you mean Marco? " I asked keeping my best Straight face

Thatch is confused from what Marco means .But its Marco and he has memorize every feeling or tone I used . So he just kept listening

" Don't hide it, yoi Now what is it? " He said

I sighed " I'll tell you in the right time … But for now leave it to me " I said kissing his forehead and head to my room

I slammed the door close , Clutching my chest desperate for air

I sat down to the wooden floor and hugged my knees

" What if they won't understand ? " I Whispered to myself

' _**They will never understand ' **_

Tears fell on my cheeks , Then someone knocked

I wiped my tears and shouted " Go away, I'm Busy! " I shouted

Observation Haki was never my forte, So I don't know who the person outside is

" Oi ! Open up it's Ace! " He shouted banging the door

My eye twitch and Opened the door with a scowl

" What the heck do you want?! " I shouted obviously irritated

He smirk " We didn't seen each other in years and that's your greetings to your younger brother? " He said while he entered my room

I sighed " Ace, If you're here to just annoy me please.. I'm not in the mood " I said while I flopped to my bed

He raised his eyebrow and sat beside me

" Oi, Oi what's your problem, Care to share? " He said

I shook my head " Sorry Ace but I need to solve it first myself before I tell it to the others " I said while staring at the ceiling

He shrugged "So... Do they know? "He said

I sighed "Of course I didn't tell them about Helena. I don't want Marco to think he's in love with a psycho " I said with a deep sigh

Ace placed his chin at his hands while looking at me. I sat up

" So… I heard about your assassinations, Why do you want to kill Oyaji? " I asked

His aura darkened " The question is, What are you doing? " He said while glaring daggers at me

" Everybody needs a family too Ace so why don't you just take Oyaji's offer? " I said he just left and slammed the door

I shook my head " Really Ace… If you only knew how good your father is " I said as I close my eyes


End file.
